B-Sha
B-Sha is the Gold Third member stationed in Planeptune. Profile Appearance B-Sha is a little girl with big, dark blue eyes and blond hair worn in pigtails held by a loose red loop. Her bangs are split in the center to frame her face. She wears an orange dress with two white lines on the torso and a red and white pocket on the left side. Spiked red material sticks out of the bottom, while red material stretches from the chest to the neck with an orange sphere in the center. Her boots are red with two white straps on the toe and red bottom, with translucent orange material on the top half lined in white exposing her pale orange socks. Her gloves are red with loose orange translucent cuffs lined in white with a single button, along with pale orange sleeves that end below her shoulder. On her head is a white and orange cap with a big red button on the side. Personality B-Sha likes to build robots, collect hero toys and serve as a hero of justice. However, her phobia of monsters prevents her from doing this job efficiently. Because of this, she transforms into the mysterious hero known as Presto Mask to give herself confidence. Everyone already knows she's the one behind Presto Mask, but entertains her dreams of being a hero anyway. B-Sha enjoys money at a greater extent, often charging people for services and information. Relationships Main Article: B-Sha/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online B-Sha is heavily implied to have appeared in a sub-event with †Black Cat Princess† as Adventurer B. She does not have a portrait nor is it revealed via Guild Card with C-Sha, but the way she acts matches B-Sha well. B-Sha is running late and in her hurry, she bumps into Black Cat Princess†. Adventurer B realizes that she has run into something. She wonders why it doesn't hurt if she did but realizes that she is in a game. If she did get hurt, she would have charged †Black Cat Princess† for the treatment costs. Adventurer B quickly realizes that she can't stop like this. She will be late for the meeting. †Black Cat Princess† feels like this is a let down. This is just a kid character. Today might be a bust for the princess. Adventurer B tells †Black Cat Princess† sorry but she promised to go hunting with C-Sha and the others. She can't hang around and talk. †Black Cat Princess† realizes she knows C-Sha and tells her to wait. Adventurer B stops but tells †Black Cat Princess† she is in a hurry. †Black Cat Princess† confirms that Adventurer B is in the same part as C-Sha. †Black Cat Princess† explains that she made a promise to go hunting with C-Sha but she has been waiting for C-Sha to contact her. If it's alright, †Black Cat Princess† requests to be taken along with Adventurer B. Adventurer B isn't sure as all 4 of them were going to play together today. This is a multiplayer game up to 4 players. She tells †Black Cat Princess† that she will ask everyone so she asks †Black Cat Princess† to wait until next time. †Black Cat Princess† guesses it can't be helped so she asks Adventurer B to asks her friends. Much later, the Gold Third as a whole bump into Kiria. C-Sha apologizes for bumping into Kiria. She explains it is easy to bump into people around this corner. B-Sha thinks she better get used to it though as this is bound to happen with the size of this crowd. S-Sha is not interested in anything but the fish right now. K-Sha apologizes and explains that she and her friends are hurrying to the fish cutting demonstration. Kiria realizes that those 4 are the people that †Black Cat Princess† are talking to. K-Sha asks Kiria who she is talking about. B-Sha urges her friends to hurry up. If they don't line up now, the fish is going to be gone. C-Sha agrees with B-Sha and tells Kiria if they run into each other later, they can talk then. K-Sha tells her friends not to leave her behind and runs after them. Gameplay Main Article: B-Sha/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EXE Drive Videos VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: B-Sha/Quotes Etymology B-Sha's name is created by taking the very first letter of Bandai Namco and adding Sha which is Japanese for the word company. Trivia *B-Sha has several indirect references to former Bandai Namco subsidiary best known for it's SD Gundam G Generation, Super Robot Wars and Compati Hero franchises Banpresto, which was merged into Bandai Namco Games in 2008. **Her domino mask could be a reference to Banpresto's company logo and she introduces her play hero persona as "Presto Kamen". **One of her weapons references the Satellite Cannon attack from After War Gundam X. *B-Sha also seems to reference Bandai's tokusatsu superhero licenses such as Kamen Rider and Super Sentai with her play hero persona. **When a battle begins, with the Japanese audio, one of her lines is "Saisho ni itte oku, atashi wa ka nai tsuyoi! (Let me say this to start, I'm very strong!)", which is the pre-battle catchphrase of Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos. **When making her official debut by stopping Warechu, she introduces herself by saying that the heavens, the earth, and the people are calling on her to defeat evil, the catch phrase of Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger. **After finishing an attack, sometimes she says "Despair awaits you at the finish line", the post-finisher catchphrase of Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel. *Her eyes and color scheme reference the Pac-Man series, with B-Sha's eyes often taking on a black beady appearance shaped like the titular character's eyes in older designs, and her color scheme tends toward the hues used for the Pac-Man character design. *Her love of money may be a reference to Pac-Man as it started out as an arcade game. People used coins to play the game, which caused it to make a lot of money due to it's popularity. *It may also be a dig at Bandai-Namco's notorious use of microtransactions in their mobile games. Some of her special moves reference this. *In the English dub, when B-Sha starts her turn, she sometimes says the first half of the Konami code. *Her hat is shaped like the head of Katamari Damacy's main playable character, the Prince of All Cosmos. Navigation Category:B-Sha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Gold Third members Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online